Das Grab
by blackladyg
Summary: Ein OneShot über eine Person, die am Grab einer anderen steht. Es stehen keine expliziten Namen, aber man kann sich denken, um wen es geht...


Hallo zusammen, dies ist meine erste FF. Ich habe also noch keine Erfahrung, aber ich bin mehr als offen für (konstruktive) Kritik!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Ausser der Idee zur Geschichte gehört mir nichts. Ich habe mir die Figuren von J.K.Rowling nur ausgeliehen.

Pairing: Harry/… (Ich nenne keine Namen, also könnt ihr eine Person eurer Wahl hineinsetzen, auch wenn ich natürlich eine mögliche Person wüsste.)

Beta: keine im Moment, solltet ihr glauben, dass ich eine brauche, sagt es mir bitte.

Jedwede Ähnlichkeit, sei es der Titel oder Teile der Geschichte, mit einer anderen FF ist nicht beabsichtigt, und sollte es so sein, weist mich bitte darauf hin! (Ich hab ziemlich viele FFs gelesen, da kann schon mal was einfliessen.)

**Das Grab**

Langsam ging die Sonne unter. Ich stand immer noch da. Die Anderen waren schon längst gegangen.

Traurig blickte ich auf das Grab, doch keine Tränen werden von mir vergossen. Ohne Furcht gingst du zu IHM, hast dich alleine in das Herz des Bösen gewagt. Du hast uns zurückgelassen mit dem Wissen, dass du uns nie mehr wieder sehen würdest. Du hast alle Trauer überwunden, uns den Spass, die Freude am Leben gezeigt. Doch wir haben uns zu wenig um dich gesorgt, die Anzeichen nicht erkannt. Hätten wir doch schon früher gewusst, was dich bewegte, als du wieder einmal diesen abwesenden Blick hattest.

Als du dort warst, hast mit ihnen auf eine Art und Weise gekämpft, die uns schockierte. Du hast Gleiches mit Gleichem vergolten, doch wir konnten es dir nicht übel nehmen. Du warst immer noch derselbe, tief in deinem Herzen. Wann hattest du diese Sachen gelernt? Wie konntest du so etwas nur vor uns geheim halten?

Du hast alle ausgeschalten, bis du zu IHM gelangtest. Nur du wusstest, wie du IHN besiegen konntest, keiner ahnte, was du vorhattest, aber wir waren trotz allem stolz auf dich. Darauf, dass du bis zum bitteren Ende weitergekämpft hattest, darauf, dass du soviel gelernt hattest. Und wir alle wussten, es gab keinen gütigeren, weiseren und besseren Zauberer als dich. Du warst und bist unser aller Held, auch wenn du nie einer sein wolltest. Dein Wesen, deine Persönlichkeit hat dich dazu gemacht, nicht deine Taten.

ER schoss den schlimmsten aller Flüche auf dich…und dann hieltest plötzlich sein Schwert in der Hand, wie war es aus seiner Vitrine verschwunden? Du hast den Fluch damit abgewehrt, bist weiter auf IHN zugegangen, nichts konnte dich nun mehr aufhalten.

Und dann sagtest du diese Worte, keiner konnte es begreifen, wie konntest du das nur tun? Hattest du alles vergessen, was er dir angetan hatte? Wer warst du in diesem Moment? Der gütige, allmächtige Gott oder ein kleines 11-jähriges Schulkind? Du sagtest IHM: „Ich verzeihe dir!". Auch ER war vor Schreck und Verwunderung erstarrt, du hast ihm das Schwert in SEINEN Leib gebohrt und ER stiess einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus, und zerfiel zu Staub.

Doch du wusstest von der Prophezeiung, du allein wusstest, was dir nun bevorstand, nur du kanntest diese Worte. „Und keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt", so lautete sie. Und du hattest es richtig interpretiert, denn als ER sich auflöste, da verschwandest auch du.

Nun stehe ich hier, vor deinem Grab, und jetzt, da mir bewusst ist, dass du wirklich nicht mehr da bist, rinnen mir die Tränen die Wangen hinab.

Nie mehr werde ich dein Lächeln sehen, nie mehr in deine funkelnden grünen Augen blicken. Langsam drehe ich mich um und verlasse den Friedhof, Stunden nach den letzten Trauergästen. Sie haben eine wunderbar traurige Rede gehalten, alle haben sich die Nase geputzt, sich imaginäre Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln gewischt, aber ihre Trauer war nicht echt. Sie trauerten nicht um dich, sondern um einen gefallen Helden, jemanden, der ihr aller Leben rettete, und seines dafür gab. Aber nachher freuen sie sich wieder, essen, tanzen und lachen.

Aber keiner weinte um dich. Für dich, als eigenständige Person, war nicht eine Träne vergossen worden. Leer und kalt steht dein Name auf dem Grabstein, unpersönlich und abweisend. Ich alleine trauere um dich, dein Lachen, deine Tränen, deine Witze, deine Person.

Ich konnte dir nie sagen, was ich wirklich für dich empfand. Am Anfang war es Schwärmerei, gewiss. Aber im letzten Jahr kamen wir uns näher. Erst jetzt, Jahre später, finde ich die Kraft, es einzugestehen. Leise lege ich den Brief und die Rose auf dein Grab, dann drehe ich mich um und gehe. Der Wind trägt deine Worte zu mir: „Danke".

Als ich mich umdrehe, sind die Rose und der Brief verschwunden.


End file.
